Mysterious Past
by Lilyflower08
Summary: She was nothing like Sirius Black's past girlfriends. She was sweet and had an inocence about her. She was shy and quiet. No one knew where she came from no one thought she would last with Sirius. Only problem Sirius is not about to let her go and she really isn't planning on it. To them it was simple they loved eachother. If only it was that simple.
1. Chapter 1

_Now I'm Bree and first off I would like to say I will not be writing like this at all this is just kind of like a narrative pov (point of view) that makes no sense right now but will hopefully make more sense in the next couple chapters. I don't really like the way I had to write this, but it just really worked. So please if you hate the way this is written don't worry I don't an on my real chapters being like this at all. This is just some really weird intro. So please bear with me if you hate this intro. My next chapter will hopefully be better and longer. Enjoy! :) _

Unknown pov.

It had been their six year.

It seemed like it was traditional that every year at the beginning of the new year Lily Evans would walk into their compartment by accident.

When lily Evans had walked into the Marauder's compartment by accident this year. She had been looking for her friends. As soon as she had entered the compartment James potter, at the time she had thought of him as a toe rag git. Had asked her to stay. As usual she told him no. As she had made to leave she had noticed someone additional to the compartment. A girl, a girl who she did not recognize at all. At the time it had been a shock for Lily that she hadn't recognized the girl. Because Lily believed that she had memorized every persons face in their year. But yet there was a girl who she didn't recognize. Clad in a pale yellow spring like dress and had long curly brown hair she had noticed. But that didn't hold her attention for long what really shocked Lily was not the fact she didn't recognize the girl. Was that the girl was curled up against the infamous marauder, Sirius Black.

Snuggled agains him like this was normal and their was nothing odd about it. The girl had glanced at Lily with shy, hesitant eyes. Now if this had been During their Christmas break Lily wouldn't have been surprised to see womanizer Playboy Sirius snuggled up with a girl. But this was the beginning of the school year Sirius had never had one at the beginning he would always break up with the previous girlfriend over the summer break. She didn't have much time to ponder this because she was leaving and had finally spotted one of her friends in the compartment over.

So leaving that compartment that day she forgot about the unfamiliar girl. Only to remember her awhile later in the compartment with her friends.

Lily Evans would have never guessed who exactly that girl was and why she was with Sirius black. After all this girl would soon prove to everyone she wasn't exactly the normal girl you would see Sirius with. But everyone at Hogwarts would soon realize that Sirius black was defiantly head over heals with her. And that was something the never troughs they would see.

_Thoughts? Pleas review I really would like to know if people are reading my story or not. Again sorry how poorly written this chapter is the next one will hopefully be waaaaay better and longer. Thanks for reading :) _

_-Bree_


	2. Hogwarts

_Hey how's everyone doing? Now I don't own Harry Potter Clara and some other character belong to me and so does the plot really. Enjoy._

We are currently looking for Moony. Since it had been the full moon recently. Moony hadn't been able to go to Diagon Alley with us. Currently I was pulling my trunk and holding unto Clara who was also pulling a trunk. Since James was so persistent on finding Moony he had insisted that they just carried their stuff and didn't just out it on the train. I wasn't an idiot I knew exactly who James was looking for, he was looking for Lily Evans. Moony was just an excuse. Frankly I didn't care, Clara was lagging behind him a bit and was tired. I just wanted to get in the damn train and let her sleep. She was exhausted I could see the bags under her eyes. Hell I could understand so I wouldn't scold her for not telling me she couldn't sleep. It was going to be her first day at a new school. I was nervous myself I needed her in Gryffindor. I had stressed to her over and over to tell the hat to put her in Gryffindor. I could only hope she would listen.  
>James and his parents all joked about how I fretted over Clara like a mother hen. Always with a fondness his adopted mother would say Clara had changed him for the better he was more mature and caring really. Clara was his first and main priority and everyone had quickly learned that in the potter house. And right now I did not like the fact that she was being forced to walk around a crowded platform looking for someone she had only met a couple times and was terrified of.<br>"Moony!" Finally, I grudgingly followed James to where Moony was. Peter scrambled to catch up and was yelling at them to wait for him. I had forgotten Peter was behind me. We had been able to find him right away. Moony greeted us and I could only give Remus a nod and a small smile in return. I could feel Clara shying into my side obviously she wasn't comfortable with Remus. God I hoped she would be more relaxed around Remus soon. She had learned of Remus's "furry problem" and it had only caused her to become more scared around him. Clara had only given Remus a small nod in greeting before looking down and staring at her feet. Fidgeting with the fabric of her dress in her hand before again stepping closer to him. I sighed it looked like James and my plan operation get Clara comfortable around Remus wasn't going to be that easy. You see the first time Remus and Clara had met had been a couple days after the full moon and he still had some bruises and cuts now that made her pretty edgy around him. But then in early August when Remus had been coming to spend a week with them. James being the prat he was had told Clara five minutes before Remus arrived about Remus's furry problem. Well I hadn't known that James had told her that. She had just sat next to me quietly shaking then somehow Remus and she got left alone in the room together. Only for James and I to come back and find Clara almost in tears and Remus terrified that he had somehow said something wrong. Apparently he was just trying to make small talk with her do I couldn't really kill him. It obviously hadn't ended well though. Although I could've killed James for telling Clara about Remus. She didn't like strange males at all and then strange males who turned into hairy beasts a couple times a month. Yep she definitely wasn't comfortable with that yet. Worst conversation with Remus ever is when I had to explain to him that my girlfriend is absolutely petrified of him and that it is all James's fault. Sensing that he probably wasn't going to get anything else out of Clara, Remus started some small talk about school and how are summers went. Sure we saw each other throughout the summer, but we never really talked about how our summers were going sooooo yeah it was just some rule we had.  
>Once we were finally able to get on the train with James being a bit put out at not seeing Lily yet. We found an empty compartment and began to get settled in for the long journey to Hogwarts. Clara awkwardly sat down and watched them. I insisted that I put away her stuff, she had objected at first but I had said it a bit too forcefully the next time that I wouldn't hear any arguments and she better sit down. She obeyed immediately after that. I felt so damn guilty, James had given me a sympathetic look he knew himself that it Clara was yelled at or told to do something she would most likely do it she had been raised to obey. After all she had been raised in a strict pure blood family. And he hated that more than anything. James and I were both trying so hard to get my girl to stop doing that, but she wouldn't she had gotten better at not doing it every time though.<br>After we had our stuff away I sat down next to Clara dropping my arm over her shoulders and pulling her petite frame over to me. Her doe like brown eyes popped up to my face. Her eyes were wide and she had popped up when I had done that. "Sorry" I mumbled feeling guilty she was so easy to startle I forgot that a lot. Which caused for her to have several heart attacks throughout her day. "It's fine" her voice we so soft I had to strain my ears to hear her she was awkwardly playing with her dress now and looking away from me her face was turning a bright red. She wasn't used to being apologized to so this reaction was normal. I found it the cutest thing in the world whenever she did that. Although I would never really admit that to anyone, but Clara and she would have to ask me first. I pulled her close and began to run my hands through her hair.  
>James and Remus were both smart enough not to say anything. I was stressed out I had to get Clara to Dumbledore's office for a private sorting and I had to hope she got put into Gryffindor. Because if she wasn't put in Gryffindor it would complicate things greatly.<br>We had been on the Hogwarts train for about one hours now. Lily had come in earlier and James had immediately asked her to stay with them in the compartment. She being the stuck up snob she was told him rudely, no. I felt bad for James at first because he looked so disappointed.  
>But then he had started to talk about Lily and nothing else, and if that wasn't bad he started talking to Clara about Lily. She fell asleep James didn't notice right away so I had to try to keep a straight face and not burst out laughing while James was asking Clara about what color she thought Lily liked best. When he noticed Clara had been asleep, he hit me and called me a prat I hit him back of course, Remus rolled his eyes and went back to his book and Peter watched eagerly to see what would happen next. He was so cute he actually thought me and James would get in a fight about that? Remus eventually left for his boring prefect duties so that left James and I oh and Peter some time to kill. Right now James was begging me to go find Lily with him. "Sirius please Sirius it will look less suspicious if you come with me, pleaaaaaase." Aghh that's all I have been hearing the last ten minutes. "All right if you would just shut up I will go with you!" as we got up to leave peter pounced up to follow us. "Peter you are staying here incase Clara wakes up until then, don't talk to her and don't look at her, ok? Ok!" Just because I had Clara didn't mean I was going to fully stop being annoying to people. James grinned at me reading what I was thinking. "Look for snakes to?" "Yep James pal snakes to." I loved this guy he knew exactly what I was thinking.<br>"Ohhhh Snivels!" We found him immediately James still remembered we were looking for Lily but we had stumbled across Snivels first. "Oh whatchya reading there snivels?" "Shouldn't you be with your friends?" "Stupid question Sirius don't you know he doesn't have any!" We both had a little laugh at that, but then we heard someone shout Lily behind us and James was off. Darn it. I followed James so he wouldn't do anything he regretted, we didn't even give snivels time to reply. Why must he ruin all the fun?

"She hates me" James was sitting there sulking. We had found Lily, but now James was sitting there and sulking. Because Lily had called him a toe rag and screamed no at him that she would never go out with him even if they were the last two people on earth. Isn't she lovely? So now here we were back in our compartment. I found Peter staring a Clara so I yelled at him before sitting next to her and pulling her back to me. James started to complain about how Lily was never going to date him and how much she hates him and Peter basically sat there and did nothing. So basically I was in hell, yeeeey me.

"Clara wake up, come on sleepy." I heard James laughing as she shook her head as she woke up she in return glared at me. I ignored it and told her to go out in the bathroom and change into her robes. Her robes had no crest on it I was hoping no one would notice. It would just bring unwanted attention.

When the train stopped me and James linked arms and sang "We're off to Hogwarts again we're off we're off." We got a few weird glances especially from the first years so what do we do we give them a big smile and say "Merry Christmas!" Clara just shook her head at me, but I could see a small smile. I grinned at her in response. I grabbed Clara's arm and pulled her up next to me. Which unfortunately caused a couple of girls to look in our direction and glare at her. Stuck up snobs.

"Here we go Clara" I led her up the winding staircase into Dumbledore's office. Almost as soon as we entered he asked if we wanted a lemon drop. We both said no it's not that I don't like them it's just he offers them to me practically every time I see him. He picked up the old sorting hat and placed it on her head.

**Clara's Pov **

The hat draped over my eyes so I really couldn't see. "Well well well looks like we have another Wood, I haven't had one of you in years, your quite different then our mother and farther although you are still a lot alike them." "You remind me of your aunt, Myra Wood." That caused my heart to stop practically. Aunt Myra direct heir to the Wood family had disappeared shortly after she had graduated from Hogwarts. She was her father's older sister. He had often described her as a mother figure in his life, but she was years older than him. He said she had disappeared along with her boyfriend never to be seen again, but a couple times he had heard from her to know she was alive. Her dad had hated aunt Myra's boyfriend he described him as a dark, disturbing Slytherin. Aunt Myra had been a Ravenclaw how they ended up with each other was unknown to her. Just that her father had never been the same after she disappeared. "Yes, yes a Ravenclaw mind you have much like your Aunt, but your also like her in the sense that your Slytherin like, I remember how she wanted me to put her in ravenclaw and not Slytherin really she threatened me." The hat gave a little chuckle. "She told me it was all about sucking up to her mother and to suck up to mum you must be a Ravenclaw." Her exact wording really. "I see your reasoning for wanting to go to Gryffindor, but you're not really suited for the house, but I see your reasoning sooo Gryffindor it is. The hat bellowed out "GRYFFINDOR" Dumbledore took off the hat and told me "your sorting took some time." "Yes sir I was really having a conversation with it." He gave me a smile and told Sirius and I to go down to the feast. Sirius was grinning from ear to ear. After we left the office he draped his arm over my shoulders and I nuzzled close to him he slowed down his pace so I could keep up with him. Upon entering the great hall people turned to stare we approached the Gryffindor table and we sat down. I could feel a blush rising on my cheeks. "LILY" I glanced up to see James gesturing towards Lily and then pointing at me "Meet your new roommate Lily" the girl named Lily had been the one to come in our compartment on the train I inspected her a bit she had Red hair and bright Green eyes. Sirius described her as a stuck-up snob and James described her as the love of his life. She seemed nice enough by the bright smile she had given me. And according to Sirius, James asked her out practically every time he saw her. So I could see how she would appear a snob, but I think James just really annoyed her by asking her out the way he did every time he saw her. So I would give her a chance after all. The sorting for the first years had begun so I watched the hat sang a little song and then began to sort them. It held my interest for a while, but I quickly got bored. Sirius was playing with my hand and sighing every now and then when he would glance up to see how many first years were left. Finally when the first years were done being sorted the first years appeared and we could all began to eat. The other Gryffindor's were glancing at me curiously, but Sirius was glaring at anyone who looked like they were going to ask me a question. I sighed this was going to be a long night.

_So I finally got a laptop so I no longer have to type it up on my phone and then send it to my tablet and post it on that so Yey me I'm very happy about that. Now one of my favorite fanfiction authors M. Michelon has recently started to do a thing where we control when the next chapter gets posted by reviews so she knows that we are reading it and enjoying it. So I am asking for __**2 REVIEWS. SO two reviews for next chapter. Thanks. Please review! You guys control if another chapter gets posted.**_

_**-Bree **_


	3. Authers Note

**Authors Note**

Hiiiii, sorry I have been gone for so long, but trust me I have an excuse. So the reason I have not been updating is because I have been thinking. So my plan for this story was to maybe make a sequel if people liked it. But then I thought of about this other story I have which is in relation to this story. It would be like a prequel to this one. But then I would have to keep this one paused until I finish the other story. The other story is about Myra's aunt I am _hoping _it will help with this story. So until further notice I am going to stop updating this story and start writing the other one. I thought long and hard on it so this is what I have decided. So I hope you will check out the other story I hope to have it published by later today. Again it's about Clara's Aunt. Now here's a neat fact, Clara's name for this story was originally going to be Myra. Because I have had both these stories in my head as an idea for a long time, but I never got the idea to have them be related until last month so I had to change Myra's name to Clara in this please check it out!

-Bree


End file.
